Feelings Longing
by PastelSiren
Summary: Thier passion for each other is deep, but how long can they hold it all in? J/C


Title: Feelings Longing  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own anything? NO!  
  
(A/N~ Hello. Every one having a good week? Hope so! Mine was awsome! ;)   
Well, this story is differnet froma ll my other stories. The other one's   
actually have a plot. I really just wanted to do something romantic with   
Jamie andCaitie, and didn't really feel like going through this big whole   
thing to get to it. Know what I mean? Well, I hope you like. Please R&R,   
and let me know if there's a story you'de like me to review! Have an awsome   
doy! God Bless.P.S See ya in my authors note at the end of the story.   
heehee:)  
  
Caitie Roth slid her feet across the sand. The wind, brought on from the   
ocean, blew back her long silk black hair. She turned to face the deep blue   
sea, and held out her arms, letting her fingers freely feel the cold breeze  
that flew between them. She closed her eyes and let herself breath in the   
salty air.  
  
Her long purple satin gown gracefully pulled back shaping the petiet figure  
that was her body. The sand blowing in the wind creeped up into her hair   
and gave it a sparkally tint when the clowds moving across the sun, let off   
a little light, and it glistened on her.  
  
She went off into a trance, recalling how she ended up on this glorious   
paradise. He'd finaly admited he loved her.  
  
She was working in her fathers bike shop, (the shop that had brought them   
together as friends in the beggining) when out of the blue, he came in. He   
made some excuse about some weird part he needed for his bike.  
  
"Wow Caitie, this feels really weird asking my best friend for help as a   
coustomer or something." He laughed.  
  
"Relax Jamie. It's not like this is labor or anything." She responded as   
she looked up the name of the part in the manual that explained where to   
find everthing in the shop.  
  
"So." He began hesitentaly. "You know there's this party thing at this   
house down on the beach. I thought, maybe it'd be fun and you'de like to   
maybe go with me.?"  
  
"Don't sound so nervouse Jaime." She said confidentaly. "I'd love to go."   
She smiled at him, and he smiled back relieved.  
  
  
As he walked out the door, she was about to call out about the part, but   
she realized he hadn't come for the part. It had been another reason.  
  
Forgetting about the cause of him being there, she gazed upon his brilliant  
muscles that bulged out of his shirt. The way his jet black hair that   
stould up like a field of grass glistened under the light.  
  
She imagined him turning around, running back to her, picking her up,   
laying her across the table, and makeing her feel as good as he looked.  
  
She blinked and shook the thought out of her head. "Not good thoughts   
Caitie." She told herself. "Bad, bad, bad!"  
  
And then, to her astonishment, as he was opening the door, he stopped. He   
looked down as if to make an important descision, and than turned around to  
face Caitie. She froze. "Could this really be happeneing? Is he going   
to..." Her thoughts ran wild. She awaited his approach, but he just stoold   
there. "I'll pick up that part tommorow." He said and then sheepishly   
exited her dad's shop.  
  
She almost cried. She was incredibly disapointed. She wanted him. There was   
a great lust for him inside her soul. A lust, and a love. She wanted to   
feel his arms around her, and she wanted to feel his breath on her neck.   
She wanted to pull him into a hug, and have more than a second to take in   
the aromas of his scent that couldn't have smelt better on any one else.  
  
Without thinking, she left her station at the desk, and took off after him.   
He was just putting on his helmet when she reached him, and he pulled it   
back off and turned to her.  
  
There he was, sitting on his bike, one leg on each side, his jeans fitting   
him so tight, she could see their perfect form. He held his helmet on his   
lap, but his face was turned to Caitie. Both were breathing heavily, not   
saying a word, and not unlocking the fixed stare into each others eyes.  
  
In their minds they could both picture it happeing. She would jump into his   
arms, causeing him to drop his helmet, which he wouldn't notice, and they'd  
hold each other so tight as her hands gripped his face, and her feet   
propped up on her toes so she could get as close to his face as possible.   
He would completely enclose her, wrapping his muscles that he worked so   
hard to achieve, only so he could impress her, around her waiste, and where  
ever his hands stopped at their limit, that's where they would rest.  
  
They could picture her mouth pressed up against his, and his against hers.   
They could picture, the passion spilling out like wine from glass. They   
could picture every detail. And seeing it from the out side, made them long   
for it with an unlimited amount of desire, the sun would burn even brighter  
as it reached up to him, causeing the heat to intensify.  
  
But there they stould, breathing hard as if they really were performing the   
act in their day dream, but they weren't. "What time will you pick me up   
for the party?" She asked.  
  
Jamie looked down. "Oh, um, 6-0'Clock alright?" He said hiding his misery.  
  
"Yeah." She took one last glance, and then walked away quickly into her   
shop. From the counter, she watched him drive away, praying he'd come back,  
but her wishes were still, and he continued to ride to where ever it was   
his will would take him.  
  
  
Friday night, Jamie showed up in front of Caitie Roth's house in a baggy   
pair of slacks, and his ever so tempting, black "Make It Stop" T-shirt,   
covered over by his leather jacket.  
  
He admired her beauty as she walked out in a pait of black leather pants,   
and a black see through thin silk shirt, that she only had covering a black  
bra.  
  
He wanted to touch her, but kept his hands to himself.  
  
"You'll be cold." He stated.  
  
"Oh gee Jamie. You look good too."  
  
"I'm sorry. You look amazing." He almost kicked himself for admitting it.  
  
"Really?" She asked wanting to be reassured.  
  
"Yeah." He said quickly hoping she'd forget. "Here." He gave her his   
jacket. She put it on and imagined it was his arms covering her frail body.  
She closed herself in her arms while in this vision, but he eventually   
handed her the extra helmet, and she had to release her self to put it on.   
As he took off, she circled her arms around his stomach. "WoW!" She   
thought. "Jamie's got a strong stomach."  
  
He tried to pay attention to the road, but having her arms there made him   
quiver. He took a long way he new of to the beach house, so he could endure   
the feeling as long as he could.  
  
When they got to the party, most people were already drunk, and some were   
lying naked on the beach.  
  
They ran into Tyler and Val who had shown up together.  
  
"Caitie you look amazing." Val told her friend, and Tyler shook Jamie's   
hand.  
  
"What's up?" Tyler asked Nonchalantly.  
"What's up?" Jamie responded.  
  
They sat there quietly as Val and Caitie gossiped and chatted for what   
seemed like, to the guys, forever. "Val can we go?" Tyler whispered.  
  
She looked up at him. "One sec Ty." She leaned back into Caitie, whispered   
something, and than her and Tyler took off.  
  
"What was that about?" Jamie asked her.  
  
"Oh you know. Just girls being girls."  
  
"Oh. Um, O.K, so what do you wnt to do?"  
  
Caitie thought about it for a minute. "Well, this party really sucks." She   
paused to make sure Jamie wasn't offended, but he nodded his head in   
agreement, so she continued. "Let's go swimming!"  
  
"What? We don't have our suits?"  
  
"Oh don't be a baby. Come on." Caitie ran out of the beach house and Jamie   
followed.  
  
She took off into the sand which slowed her down. He continued. She kept   
runnning untill she hit the water deep enough at her knees, and she dived   
in. He followed still but stopped at the edge of the water. "Caitie come   
on." He  
called. "THe waters freezing. It's pitch black out side. There's half alive   
naked people every where!"  
  
"Ignore them Jamie. And you're right. This water is cold. You wouldn't wan   
me to catch cold would you? So why don't you come in and get me?"  
  
Something about her tone, the way she spoke, was seductive to Jamie. He   
couldn't resist. He looked down at his jacket Caitie had thrown to the   
sand, but it didn't bother him. He wanted to be where Caitie was. So he   
took off his shoes, and ran into the water.  
  
It was hard to see Caitie because of the dark, but as he got deeper into   
the waves, she found him. She grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him down   
under the water. She stoud up waiting for him to come back, but he didn't.   
At first she laughed, believing it was a joke. After a while she started   
calling worriedly, "Jamie? Jamie, come up now. THis isn't funny. Jamie?   
Jamie?" The last time she screamed his name. Then screamed again as   
somethng pulled at her legs and dragged her down. As they both came up   
above the water, they crowched down so only their chest up was visible.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" She screamed ponding his chest. "I can't   
believe you, you jerk!"  
  
He laughed as he tried to calm her down. He couldn't help but think her   
attepmts to beat him were hysterical. "Caitie, Caitie, I'm sorry. I'm   
sorry."  
  
She could hear the laughter in his tone, and became embarrased. But the   
feeling of losing Jamie stuck with her, and at the seriousness in her face,   
Jamie stopped laughiing. "I'm sorry." He said again more serious.  
  
Slowly they moved around in the water, still knelt down, but as they looked  
down at the reflection of the moonlight on the waters blanket, their faces   
inched closer towards the other. Still looking down, each persons hair  
slicked back from the water, their foreheads touched.  
  
Everythig was in the moment. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around   
his shoulders. He brought up his hands and placed them on her arms, sliding   
them down to her shoulders, down her sides, until they stopped, and rested   
on her hips. She could feel her cheeks grow warm in the coldness around   
her.  
  
"Jaime." SHe whispered, and almost instantly after, he gently pushed his   
face to hers and pressed his lips against her own. She opened her mouth and  
moved it up to kiss his top lip.  
  
They pulled each other closer, and as they grew deeper into the kiss they   
had been longing for so deeply, and so intensly, they slowly twisted,   
moving in the water. Her lip gloss had amazingly remained on her lips in   
the water, and he could taste the kiwi he'd often smelt on her. But soon,   
the salt water made it's way down into their mouths, and they stould up   
running to the sand.  
  
Then they reached their destination, she dropped to the ground, and he   
followed down after her. His body over her's gave her a sense of warmth.  
  
Surprising he stopped kissing her, and she wondered why. She wondered if   
she had done something wrong, or if he thought he'd made a mistake. But he  
didn't get up. He held position, and pushed back a piece of her hair,   
capturing some sand that had gathered in it. He moved his hand along her   
face. Kissed her again quickly, and lifted his head up again.  
  
"Caitie." He began and paused for a few seconds. "I love you." It was so   
sincere and so honest, she wanted to cry. But she was confused, and instead  
she got up and ran away. He chased after her, but he was to late.. She'd   
jumped into a car with someone and drove away, leaving Jamie more hurt and   
confused than he'd ever been in his whole life.  
  
The next morning she woke up, tired from all the crying she'd done the   
night before. She coudn't figure out why she'd ran? She loved Jamie. She   
new she did. So why couldn't she accept he loved her too? She decided she   
needed to leave. Her body craved to be somewhere else.  
  
So without changing, she put on a pair slippers, hopped into her car, and   
drove to where ever it took her.  
  
Half an hour later, she'd arrived on the beach where she had been the   
night before. She stepped out of her car and gazed upon the sun rise. She   
stepped out and walked along the water line alowing her gown to be blown   
back by the  
wind. She stopped and looked out at the horizon.  
  
And here she was. Her eyes opened back up, and she returned to the present.  
She tried hard not to think of him, but she could almost feel him behind   
her.  
  
She felt a strong hand run up her open arms. Shocked, she turned around to   
see Jamie. They stared for a while, and when she became comfortable, she   
turned back around and looked back to the horizan.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said blankly, but he new she meant it. "I love you Jamie   
Waite." She said surely and confidently, and he had to smile. He leaned   
down and kissed her neck. The placed his hands on her shoulders and slid   
them down to her hands, which he took in his own. He rested his head to the  
side of hers, and together they watched the sun come up, which with it,   
brought a new love that would last long before the sun set upon it, brining  
it to an end.  
  
  
(A/N~ Well! What did you think? It kinda started out like it could turn   
into a romance noel or something. I just was in the mood to write a story   
like this, and I have no idea what I think of it. Usually, my stories have   
more of a story line, but I just wanted something with Jaime and Caitie,   
just together, being together blah blah blah, you get it right? Well,   
please R&R, and please don't assume anything about me from this fic. I just   
wanted to write one like it. Talk to you later. God Bless:)  



End file.
